


Unsure Feelings

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Just comfort, M/M, No Smut, Skipping School, Somewhat...?, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Sal had always been infatuated with Ashley; he loved everything about her. He loved her hair, her lips, her soft hands, her beautiful, green eyes, and especially her personality. But recently, Sal hadn't been thinking about her as he would usually, he had been thinking about someone totally different. This person was the exact opposite of Ashley; they were rude, aggressive, and just a plain nightmare to be around.W҉͠h̄y̠͜ ̿c̨ä́n̅͆'̼̟́t͒́͌ I ̂j̰ṵͦsͫt̷̫ ͚͝ge͝t͖͂ y͛́͟o̸͊u ͎o̺u͈͔̣t ò̯̟f̶̺͉ ̨̓my ͍̄͢hͨ̿̄e͎͘a̝d̲͞?҉̺̏





	Unsure Feelings

Sal had always been infatuated with Ashley; he loved everything about her. He loved her hair, her lips, her soft hands, her beautiful, green eyes, and especially her personality. But recently, Sal hadn't been thinking about her as he would usually, he had been thinking about someone totally different. This person was the exact opposite of Ashley; they were rude, aggressive, and just a plain nightmare to be around. Sal doesn't even know why _he_ is the one he's fantasizing about. The two of them _NEVER_ get along, so what the hell is going on in Sal's head?

"Time to wake up, buddy," Henry said lazily, switching on the lights to find that Sal was already dressed and ready to go. "What are you doing sitting here in the dark?"

"Just thinking over some things. I'm waiting for Larry to give me the signal," Sal replied, holding up his walkie talkie and giving it a slight shake. "I'll leave once he gets dressed."

Henry nodded, switching the lights back off. "Alright, Sal. Just don't be late, okay? I don't want to hear another word from the principal about you and Larry being late or skipping. I'm pretty sure Lisa would agree with me, too."

Sal sighed, his eyes fluttering shut.

_W҉͠h̄y̠͜ ̿c̨ä́n̅͆'̼̟́t͒́͌ I ̂j̰ṵͦsͫt̷̫ ͚͝ge͝t͖͂ y͛́͟o̸͊u ͎o̺u͈͔̣t ò̯̟f̶̺͉ ̨̓my ͍̄͢hͨ̿̄e͎͘a̝d̲͞?҉̺̏_

_"Larry Face to Sally Face, come in,"_ Larry said through the walkie talkie.

"Sally Face here, are you dressed?" Sal asked, voice raspy.

_"Well, that didn't sound unusual at all,"_ Larry replied sarcastically. "What's wrong?"

Sal shrugged, eyes beginning to sting. His situation was frustrating, and he hated it. "I'm fine. Are you ready to go? We can't be late."

_"I don't give a damn about_ school _, I care about you. Sal, you're my little bro, I need to know what's wrong so I can fix it."_

Sal loudly groaned, his mask muffling most of the noise. "Larbear, just get ready! Dad's going to kill us if we're late!"

Larry mockingly groaned back, _"Sally Boy, tell me what's wrong! I will stay home just because of you, try me!"_

Sal sighed, once again, this time in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you. But, Larry? Promise me you won't get mad."

_"I pinky promise you."_ Sal couldn't see, but he was sure Larry had actually lifted his pinky up.

"Larry, that's gay," Sal joked.

_"Shut up and get on with it,"_ Larry chuckled.

Sal's smile faded away, and he soon began playing with the hole in his ripped skinny jeans; he was anxious. "You know how I had this huge crush on Ash, right? Well... I don't think I like her anymore. My feelings are just... gone. It's like they vanished into thin air. I- I think I have feelings for someone else now."

_"Sal, emotions change. You can't do anything about it, so what-"_

"The person I think I have feelings for is _Travis_ , Larry Face," the blue-haired teen blurted out, his stomach churning with anxiety.

The other line went quiet, and Sal began to panic. He knew Larry had a strong passion for hating Travis, and deep down inside, he knew Larry was capable of harming the blond. _Maybe he shouldn't have told Larry...?_

_"Are you sure you aren't confusing this?"_ Larry asked, his voice quiet, then suddenly raising, _"Think about all of the things he has done to you, all of the things he has said! Are you truly sure about what you are feeling, Sal?"_

Sal bit the inside of his cheek. "I said I think I like him... I'm not entirely sure, Larry Face. The way I felt about Ash... I still have the same feelings, just for Travis. I'm scared and confused. I don't know why I feel like this, and I just... I don't know."

Sal was in tears, now. His heart hurt and he didn't understand why, he didn't know what to do. He just needed some comfort.

_"Hey, it's okay,"_ Larry whispered. _"I'm not angry, alright? Sally Face, let's skip today... we can go down by the lake and sort everything out, yeah?"_

Sal lifted his mask and wiped away the salty liquid. He didn't want to skip again, but he needed to clear his thoughts, and algebra wouldn't help at all. "Yeah, okay... but just for today."

_"Just for today,"_ Larry repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this short story came out of nowhere! I first intended to write some smut about Sal and Travis, but then this happened. Oh, well, maybe another day! Anywho, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos! Have a wonderful day!
> 
> (P.S., please, point out any errors so I can fix them!)


End file.
